It is known to use glass panels in vehicle interiors, for example as a mirror or as instrument glass. Glass is known for its high-quality optical and haptic appearance. Further, displays are commonly installed in vehicle interiors to provide a driver or a passenger with information. In some applications, a display may be arranged behind an optically transparent glass panel, e.g., to protect the display from food or beverage spills or from scratches.
Further, curved glass panels are used in various applications. Curved glass panels may be formed by first heating a glass panel to a temperature above the softening point of the glass panel. Subsequently the glass panel may be deformed by either actively bending the glass panel using a bending device or by letting the glass bend due to its own weight. Alternatively, cold forming processes may be used when bending glass panels. These processes are known to consume less energy and time. In a cold forming process, a glass panel is typically bent at room temperature on a curved frame. After bending the glass panel, e.g., when a curvature of the glass panel corresponds to a curvature of the curved frame, the glass panel is strained and tends to gradually take back its initial shape. Therefore, the bent glass panel typically needs to be mechanically fixed to the curved frame after bending to retain the curvature of the glass panel.
For example, document DE 10 2013 214 108 A1 relates to a method for the production of a bent, translucent molded glass part, especially a disc-shaped cover for a vehicle dashboard, wherein the production process for shaping of the glass part is simplified. A multitude of flexible, anorganic glass films are layered with an interposition of an adhesive layer between the glass films. In a molding tool the glass layers are compressed and held at a temperature below a glass transition temperature until the adhesive is cured such that a self-supporting molded glass part is formed.
When a glass panel comprising a functional element such as a display is bent, problems may occur relating to the strain exerted on a bonding interface between the functional element and the glass panel or on the functional element itself by the bending process. Consequently, a detachment or breakage of the functional element may occur. Similar problems may occur when a glass panel comprises a hole for receiving a functional element such as a display, an air vent, or a rotary knob. The panel is weakened due to the hole, and the stress in the panel around the hole may exceed critical values with the consequence of unwanted deformation or even breakage.